Whitehead
by Celeste-Ominous
Summary: I am Whitehead, I am dead. To know my story, you must read ahead. One day a man with skin pale blue, met me. A ghost called Whitehead. I am no ghost he saw, but a ghoul. Can 'Bluehead' help me pass on? With so many of the people around him calling him crazy too? "Who is Whitehead?"
1. Bluehead

Whitehead

I am Whitehead, I am dead.

My hair is white, my eyes are pale red.

I was killed, by a friend.

She was the evil, she put me to an end.

Off the cliff, I hit my head.

So many times I did, I painted the cliff red.

I am wandering, nowhere.

I am floating soundlessly, in midair.

Someone see me, someone please.

My soul will never be at ease.

Don't look straight through me, see my fear.

Hear my electronic voice ring so clear.

Feel my cold transparent hand.

Don't let it sink through me like quicksand.

Tell me what warmth feels like.

Remind me of that special light.

How many years has it been now?

The number is becoming smeared, instead of being seen proud.

I remember now, this number indeed.

...

I've been dead for fifteen years.

- Whitehead.

Chapter 1

A lone traveler walked down a long dirt road. It was a foggy afternoon with no sun shining. The traveler looked behind him, "Hello?" He squinted his eyes trying to see further into the thick fog, nothing was there. But he could hear a faint whispering in the distance. It said, "Whitehead, Whitehead., see me, see me." The traveler turned around and leaned forwards, "Hello? Is there anyone out there? ... Do you need help?!" "No help. See me. Whitehead, Whitehead.", the voice said again. It sounded like a little girl. The traveler straightened up, "What's a 'Whitehead'?" The traveler waited for a reply from the direction he was facing, when one didn't come he turned around. He cried out when he saw a little girl standing there, hair as white as the color itself. He fell back as he looked into the girl's pupil-less red eye, "Wh-what are you?" Her mouth cracked open to form a small smile, "Whitehead, I, am Whitehead."

The traveler whimpered as blood started to gush out of the top of the girl's head. The girl lifted her hands in front of her and looked down at them, blood filled them in no time. "Can't be saved, never be saved. ...", she whispered. She looked at the man and smiled with her now blood covered face, "Whitehead says leave." The man started to yell hysterically as he stumbled over his own feet to run the opposite direction that he had been going. Whitehead stood there looking out in that direction, she was now no longer covered in blood, her white hair was clean of all grime. She had stopped smiling. She looked behind her, "I should leave also." If you were watching, you would have seen her silently and slowly fading in that very spot. Until she was finally gone as if she were only the mist around you.

Kisame's POV

I sighed deeply as I laid all the way across the couch in the living room, "There's nothing to eat, nothing to do, no missions, no anything." I gave another annoyed sigh. It was a slow day at the Akatsuki hideout today, everyone was there. And everyone had nothing to do. I growled silently and flung myself out of the couch. I walked out of the room and through the halls. I sighed, "I might as well go practice outside." I walked out into the forest that surrounded the hideout and walked into it. I couldn't get lost easily at all, so I could go in a random direction without worry. I sighed as I tried to see through the thick fog, "At this rate I'll get lost without a doubt." I turned around and then stepped back when I saw a metal gate there, "What? Didn't I just come from this direction? How did I step over this? ... What the?" I turned around to see I was now dead center in a cemetery, "How did?" I looked behind me again to see the outline of the gate some while away, "But I was just... What the Hell is going on?!" "Whitehead, Bluehead. Bluehead is scared.", a voice came. I growled and looked around, "I'm not scared! Show yourself! Fight me you coward!" "Bluehead is angry, Bluehead is lost. Bluehead is strange. ...", the voice came again. Was that, a little girl? I turned around to find a little girl with long white hair and pale red, pupil-less eyes. I stared at her, "Who the Hell are you?!" "Whitehead. You,", she pointed at me, "are Bluehead." I blinked, was this girl mentally challenged or something? I sighed when I saw that she was harmless, "No, my name isn't 'Bluehead'. It's none of your business anyways? Now what are you doing out here kid?" The girl tilted her head so that her hair was covering half of her face, "Name? What is a name?"

I felt strangely intrigued in this girl's curiosity in such a simple word that defined someone. I sighed, "A name, you know... That word that your parents gave you for everyone to call you by." She blinked with confusion practically glowing in her eyes, "Whitehead has no parents. Whitehead is dead." I smirked, "Well are you now?" She straightened her head up, "Yes, Whitehead can prove it." She put up her hand palm upwards, "Touch Whitehead's hand. Just try."

I blinked at the hand, I put my hand up. Why was I so hesitant? Ghosts didn't exist at all, was she playing with me?! I brought my hand down quickly, my intention was to slap her hand. I gasped when I saw my hand go straight through her. I flinched and froze at the chilling feeling that pulsed through me, "You... You're Whitehead?" She nodded, "Yes, and..." I gulped, "Whitehead is dead." She had a microscopic smile on, "Whitehead likes you. Whitehead says leave and then come back in two days." I leaned away from her, then I ran past her. I felt some immense and terrifying thing following me. I just yelled when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and ran even faster. She was actually dead! Even more shocking, I was terrified!

I blinked and yelled, "What the...?" I was back at the entrance of the base, no cold feeling, no ghost girl. Was I going crazy? I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. I blinked, when I went out it was close to eight in the morning. I remember being out there for at least ten minutes! How could it be so late?! "Kisame!", I heard. I turned to see Itachi standing there looking as passive as usual, "Pein-sama needs to see you, now." I sighed, "Right..." Itachi squinted his eyes slightly as if to see better, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." I just sighed, "It's nothing." I walked past Itachi and to Pein's office. What was going on with me? I couldn't have just fallen asleep right there at entrance?

"Remember Whitehead, remember Whitehead or Whitehead will come for you." I froze right in the middle of the hallway, "I-I won't. ... Am I going crazy?"

I knocked twice on Pein's office door, "Pein-sama, it's me." "Come in.", Pein said. I opened the door and walked into the room, I closed the door behind me. "You disappeared for hours without telling anyone, do I have to treat you like a child? Have you ask me for permission to leave?", Pein said. I sighed, "I intended to only go out to get some fresh air, but I lost track of time and fell asleep." I watched Pein's eyes slim, "Is that so? Then how did I feel your chakara signature never leave the front entrance?" I froze, damn it. I face palmed hard, "Okay, I'll tell you. You're probably going to think I've gone crazy though..." Pein didn't seem fazed, "I've seen many things in my life Kisame, nothing you say will surprise me." I sighed and dropped my hand, "I was walking away from the base when I came across a graveyard." Pein titled his head ever so slightly, "A graveyard? Near here?" I nodded, "I found it weird as well. Then...I heard a girl's voice calling me. She called herself Whitehead for some reason. She called me 'Bluehead', I think it had something to do with hair color. When I did see her, she seemed...lost." "Let me stop you right there, Kisame. Is this going to turn into a long story that you then realize you could've summarized?", Pein asked. I glared softly, I was looking forward to surprising him! I sighed, "Long story short, she was a ghost that told me to leave and come back in two days." Pein blinked, " 'Whitehead' you say?" I nodded, "Look I know it sounds crazy, but I know it's true! It felt so real!" Pein stood up and leaned forward on his desk with his hands holding him up, "I think you're confused. You probably just fell asleep at the entrance while you were relaxing." I sighed, "I knew you would say that." "You're dismissed. Catch up on your sleep too, I think you need some.", Pein said. I sighed feeling slightly embarrassed, and left the room. I looked up at the ceiling, I gasped.

I stepped back, she was right there! The upper half of Whitehead was hanging upside down from the ceiling! She just stared at me, gazing into me. "Don't forget Whitehead, or Whitehead will get you. ...", she smiled widely. "Kisame Hoshigaki.", she disappeared as her voice echoed in my ears. I stared wide eyed at the ceiling, "I won't forget...I promise..."

Celeste-Ominous - There was my first attempt at a scary/creepy story! And part of my recovery from my account being demolished by my yaoi-hating-mother! And to those who are new readers and have not read my stories before, I hope that you will start to like and follow my stories!

Kisame - Why me?

Celeste-Ominous - Because I've become on of your fangirls. Now deal with it Kisame-kun! *Sweetly smiles*

Kisame - *Mouths* Help me!

Itachi - This seems familiar.

Celeste-Ominous - What?

Itachi/Kisame - Nothing.

Celeste-Ominous - Okay. ...

Celeste-Ominous/Kisame/Itachi - Please review!


	2. Purplehead

I woke up to the sound of sliding, it was something wet sliding on something else. I felt someone shaking me, I blinked. I gasped as I was met with my hand covered in blood. I was standing up on my bed, drawing in blood. I shook as I looked down to my arm, my wrist a cut in it, I felt faint. I stumbled and fell into someone's arms, "Wha-?" I looked up through my blurred vision at the bloody text on the wall. There was so much! The wall was filled with seperate words that seemed jumbled together, they didn't make any sense. 'Murder, Purplehead, evil, die, Bluehead, red cloud, cliff, Whitehead, and many other things that didn't comprehend were spread all over the wall. The biggest thing on the wall, was a rough lining of a girl with long hair. It was her, it was Whitehead that made me do this! I fainted as the lining of Whitehead started to look real.

No One's POV

"What do you think happened?", Konan asked as they stood in the living room. Kisame was sleeping on the couch with his wrist injury sewn shut, and a wrap over it. "I think he went insane.", Kakuzu said boredly. He really just wanted to go to his room to count his money. "I think he's sick. What the Hell was all of that on his wall?!", Hidan yelled. "Yesterday he was telling me something about meeting a ghost called 'Whitehead' That's exactly what was on the wall.", Pein said. "The scariest thing was the drawing of the white haired girl! Tobi is scared! What's going to happen to Kisame-senpai?!", Tobi whined. "How did you know she had white hair? The stone wall is brown.", Sasori asked. "Tobi doesn't know how to explain it, but the more Tobi stared at it, the more Tobi saw a real girl standing there. A girl with white hair and red eyes, she was wearing a dark dress. Tobi saw her staring right at Tobi.", Tobi said quietly. Pein sighed, "Perhaps Kisame really did see a ghost out there, if Tobi is seeing the same thing." "Are you actually suggesting there's a ghost near here?", Itachi asked. Pein sighed, "Think about it, Tobi and Kisame saw the same thing. I'm not saying that there is a ghost, but maybe a jutsu cast on this place. This hideout was just built, there might have been a jutsu cast in this area." Konan stared at the floor, "That mentally affects people in the area?" Pein nodded, "Perhaps... Meeting dismissed. Kakuzu, keep your eyes on Kisame."

Kakuzu nodded and sighed as he sat in the chair next to the couch, "Fine." Kisame groaned silently and turned over in the couch. Everyone except for Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Itachi left the room. Itachi just stared at Kisame then looked to the door, "I'm going out." Pein was about to object, but kept his lips together. Itachi left the room silently. Pein sighed and also left the room with Konan in tow. Whitehead was there, she was there all the time. If you didn't believe, you couldn't see her. Right now Whitehead was standing straight in front of Kakuzu, towing behind Itachi, following Pein and Konan all at once.

Whitehead was everywhere. Screaming for someone to see her. "**SEE WHITEHEAD! ... Please see Whitehead!**", her screams sounded through the base.

Konan gasped and looked behind her to meet Whitehead's red, pupiless, teared up eyes. Time seemed to freeze right there. Konan froze and looked at Pein, he really was frozen! Konan looked at Whitehead, "Whitehead. Why are you here?" Whitehead just smiled happily and shook her head, "Bluehead is curious, I like Bluehead. Bluehead isn't scared of Whitehead. Kisame is scared of me. ... Help Whitehead?" Konan smiled and cupped Whitehead's cheek, she was surprised when she was able to feel her cold skin. "Whitehead, you have to wait a little before I can help you.", Konan said. Whitehead frowned, "But why? Whitehead and Bluehead have all the time in the world here. No-one will notice. ... Won't Bluehead help?" Konan sighed, "I will help, but please... Just wait a little while, I'll come to you when I can help." Whitehead nodded, "Bye Bluehead." Konan blinked, she was gone.

"Konan?", Pein asked. Konan regained her emotionless expression, she turned to meet Pein's eyes. "I'm fine, I just thought I heard something.", Konan said. Pein nodded and turned around, he resumed walking. Konan kept walking behind him. In all her years, she never thought she would end up lying to the man in front of her! She silently shook the thought away, 'Never again.'

* * *

_Why is Bluehead crying on the inside? Bluehead is crying because of love. That mysterious...feeling I don't think I have ever understood. I remember, Purplehead. I loved Purplehead._

_Purplehead murdered me, why? Didn't she love me too? Someone tell me! Why did my love kill me?! She was my best friend. Yet I remember something horrible._

_When I fell, I saw her. She was smiling! As if she were glad to be rid of me! Purplehead hurts me even now! My heart that does not beat, it aches somehow. Bluehead and I understand each other._

_How much it hurts to love someone._ - Whitehead

* * *

Kisame had somehow made it outside of the base under Kakuzu's watch. He ran to the graveyard that he had run into by chance once more. He ran over to two of the largest gravestones in the graveyard, "What the Hell happened to you?! Whitehead, what is your story?! And why, why were you buried next to the one that killed you?!" It was true, Whitehead's grave was there. And right next to it, was Purplehead's grave. Kisame had dreamt about what Whitehead saw in the last moments of her life, what she remembered, and what she mourned over. It was all in Kisame now. Kisame was the key to her memories and her stairway to Heaven. Kisame cried out when he saw something crawl out of Purplehead's grave, "No! Why are you here?! Get in your grave again! You killed her! You deserve to be in there!" "Purplehead is Whitehead's savior. Had to kill Whitehead. Purplehead died soon after Whitehead. But, it was much more gruesome than falling down a cliff.", the corpse of Purplehead said with a breathy voice. Kisame shook in fear, "Wh-what do you mean?" Purplehead looked up, Kisame yelled. Her eyes were gone, her nose torn away from its rightful place. The most noticeable injury though, was that her heart was shoved in her throat that was cut open. Purplehead had also been murdered, brutally. Kisame shook and then he threw up, "Wh-what the Hell happened to you?!" He looked up, Purplehead was gone, and the graveyard was gone.

That could only mean one thing... "Kisame!", Kakuzu yelled. Kisame half turned to face Kakuzu, "Oh, hi. ..." Kakuzu sighed, "What the Hell were you doing out here?!" Kisame looked into Kakuzu's eyes, "I was talking to Purplehead." Kakuzu's eyes grew wide, "Wha-what the-?!" Kakuzu jumped back, there were a bunch of dead bodies crawling towards him from behind Kisame! Kisame smiled, "Burn in Hell." Kakuzu saw Kisame's small yellow eyes as big as they could get. He saw what looked like a little girl smiling at him from behind the glass looking eyes, "Kisame?" Kisame grinned as the dead bodies got up and chased Kakuzu away, "Kisame's not available right now."

Celeste-Ominous - I liked that chapter!

Kisame - So, I don't get it.

Kakuzu - I think you just got possesed by Purplehead. And she summoned a bunch of dead bodies to attack me. ... Am I going to be alright?

Celeste-Ominous - We'll just see. And to make sure that no-one get's confused, when Whitehead started saying 'Bluehead' again, she was talking about Konan.

Konan/Kisame - I see.

Pein - So why did you have Purplehead show up?

Celeste-Ominous - It seemed too weird to end it without some Kisame scene of some sort. So I added on.

Kisame - I liked it.

Celeste-Ominous/Kisame/Itachi/Konan/Pein - Please review!


End file.
